He Fell In Love With A Feline!
by TitanPandora
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt was a strict dog man, but when he finds a stray he can't help loving the sweet auburn cat. One day when he wishes the cat was real, what happens when the cat turns into a real human! [GERITA]
1. Chapter 1

**He Fell In Love With A Feline!**

 **.~.**

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Ludwig Beilschmidt was a strict dog man. The man had three dogs, one that was like a big black bear named Bear, ironic, right? A Labrador that was playful and happy named Aster, and large Doberman named Blitz. Each dog wandered around his two bedroom home yard, sometimes sleeping, or play/fighting. Sometimes if they were biting for an adventure they would travel into the next yard over. The people who lived next to Ludwig didn't complain about the dogs, because they were quite friendly and quiet and laid in their lawn and would play with the children.

But nobody could see him ever baring a feline in his family of dogs. Nobody could either see him with a girlfriend. Some of the wives who would meet at the richest lady on the street's house would chat about Ludwig seeing that he seemed like a nice man and would make a girl happy while they sipped at cheap wine and went back to gushing about their child's A+ they got on a spelling test.

One of those ladies were petting Aster on the head as she talked to her husband about the mortgage again. "Bear! Aster! Blitz! _Komm her_!" Hearing Ludwig's voice the lady stopped petting the big dog and he barked running back to his owner with a goofy grin on his face and was greeted with more petting. "Come, it's time for your walk!" Ludwig smiled pulling out the leashes and put them on their collars and started walking up his drive way as the dogs trotted in front of him sniffing at the flower beds out in front of houses.

"Hi Ludwig!" A pretty thing walked over, she appeared to walking with her friends. She looked nice enough to date, she _was_ nice enough to date. She was a new person on the street and from all the gossip her job appeared to be a model. She had nice long blonde hair with pretty green eyes that had thicker eyebrows that came with them, but they were well tamed. She was wearing a short top that brought out her cleavage and a skirt that looked like it was off an expensive magazine. "Hello to you to, Alice." He slapped on a fake smile.

To her beautiful appearance she was highly annoying. She liked attention and would snap at people who got in the way of that. Ludwig knew she had the largest crush on him and she would flip tables if his eyes traveled to her bust, but he didn't like her, not at all, he was gay.

He would never tell anyone on this cul de sac, then they would be coming at him with pitch forks and fire saying his dogs were demons and he was Satan himself. "What are you doing?" She asked with a flirty smile leaning against the mail-box of his side neighbors house. He sighed crossing his arms, his dogs were pacing and Aster yipped wanting to leave. "I need to walk my dogs, please get out of the way." Ludwig growled, his smile dropping and she frowned crossing her arms under her cleavage so Ludwig could look their all he wanted, but he didn't even want to see them. "I'll get out of your way if you agree to go on a date with me~" She chimed and Ludwig's face turned white, not red. "You're not my type, Alice, now get out of my way." He huffed and Bear sent a bark towards her.

"What is your type!" She yelled, trying to become someone she wasn't to go out on a date with Ludwig and his strong muscles. "Men." Ludwig deadpanned pushing past the stunned woman as he walked away with his head high in the air. "All the good guys are gay!" Her friend murmured and she stomped her foot angrily stomping back down the street. "And that's how you deal with crazy women, Aster." Ludwig smiled towards his dog that barked happily and went back to happily trotting.

Ludwig talked to his dogs a lot, they were nicer than humans and didn't judge him when he accidentally tripped over flat surfaces or when he was watching soap operas and reading romance novels. It was a guilty pleasure. He was about to go on, when Bear stopped and let out a feral bark catching his packs attention and they barked at what he was seeing. Ludwig dropped the leashes knowing they would never run off and approached the bush that they were barking at. He slowly went down to his knees, instead of finding a rabid animal or nothing he found a cute little cat that looked very ill and not fed crying. His heart strings were played. " _Ruhe!"_ He snapped at his dogs and they shut up as he scooped up the crying cat who shook in his arms making him feel like crying himself. "Shhh, everything is going to be ok, _kleines Kätzchen_." He soothed walking towards his house with the dogs following.

He knew little to nothing for caring for a cat, and this cat looked sick and uncared for. He approached his house and the lady from earlier came hearing the sound of the cats cry. "Ludwig! Where did you find this cat!" She asked running over and looking at the sick and dirty cat. He liked Bella, she was a nice Belgium lady, but dear God she was nosy. "I found him a bush by Mrs. Héderváry yard, I am taking it to the vet to get checked out." He informed wanting to get this sick baby to the vet, She went on saying some words to the cat who looked at her with wide brown eyes and bat at her hand with his claws open.

She cursed holding at her hand quickly looking at the small scratches. "Sorry, I'll get it tested later!" Ludwig yelped running into his garage letting his dogs into the house and then hopped into his car. The cat refused to leave his arms or sit in the seat across from him and sat down on his lap. He drove to the family vet looking down at the sweet cat who was purring even though it was covered in dirt, reeked of cat piss, and was hungry. He parked into the vet parking lot and walked in to find his brother cooing towards the bird on the perch.

His brother went to school to become and a vet and during the time their he found his husband Matthew Williams who was becoming a vet too. They got married and created the small veterinary. "Hey Luddy!" Gilbert perked up waving his hand, but it stopped. "Where's the dogs?" He asked as Ludwig let out an airy breath moving his arms a bit to show the cat in his arms. "Woah, man, come back here." He said quickly glancing at the people waiting that looked a bit angry for the person getting sudden help. Especially a man with shoulder length hair with a toy white poodle. "Lili, why?" He muttered angry under his breath glaring at the dog that looked dumbly at the wall.

Gilbert lead Ludwig quickly into a room where Matthew was doing a normal check up on a fluffy cat with his apprentice Lovino. "Gilbert! You should be doing the front desk today!" Matthew scolded and the younger man with shoulder length hair and a stubble across his chin didn't seem to mind the intrusion petting his long haired cat. "Look what Ludwig found." Gilbert said in a rush and Ludwig showed off the shaking cat.

"Oh dear." Was all Ludwig's brother-in-law gasped fast walking over and looking the cat over with Lovino following. "Was it crying?" Matthew asked letting his finger skim under the cat's jaw and the cat lifted it's chin letting out a happy purr. "Earlier, but it stopped after I picked it up." Ludwig informed letting Matthew take it out of his arm. On that point that cat started wailing and looked frighten. "Oh my, shhhh baby." He tried and the cat let out a yowl pushing back on his chest and practically jumped into Ludwig's arms.

"Alright, it stays with Ludwig." Gilbert announced. "Sorry Francy-pants, Pierre is alright, right?" He asked ruffling the cats head harshly making it glare. "It's fine, Arthur says he needs his check up every now and then." Francis replied calmly. "Hope the poor thing is alright." He said quietly watching as Ludwig carried the cat out of the room. "Me too, were going to give the poor thing a bath and get it all fixed up and get it's shots. I'll keep you updated~" Gilbert shook hands with his friend and hopped out of the room.

He went into the emergency care room to find the cat sitting down on the table. They had Ludwig arm's across the table so the cat could lay on it. "He needs a bath." Lovino huffed a disgusted look filling his face. "I'll start up the water, do you mind helping me Gilbert?" Matthew asked walking towards the stainless steal basin starting the water. The cat seemed fond of Ludwig and Lovino, but only purred when Ludwig gave it attention. "Let's go, _Kätzchen_." Ludwig encouraged picking the cat up and bringing it the basin setting into the water. The little cat looked excited to be in the warm water and let Ludwig let him go.

Matthew grabbed the hand held shower rinsing the cat's body off. "Oh what a handsome boy you are!" He gasped reveling the cat's auburn and white fur as he hosed it down. As he sprayed down the cat Gilbert pulled his little brother aside. "Where did you find him?" He asked and Ludwig sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Remember that girl you dated in high school and you are still friends with her, I forget her name, but in front of her house in the bushes of her yard. The dogs noticed him and they started barking." Ludwig explained and Gilbert only sighed shaking his head.

"Her name is Elizabeta, but the thing is, I want to know who did this to that poor baby, he seems harmless. I know it isn't her, because she has her cat and she loves them. I'm just surprised someone did that in the kid friendly place you live in." Gilbert explained rubbing his face. "Maybe we'll find a chip in him, he could of just got lost." He went on. "I really hope he doesn't have a chip." Ludwig mumbled hoping he wasn't heard, but Gilbert heard him loud and clear laughing hysterically. "Someone wormed his way into your cold heart!" He smiled patting Ludwig's chest walking back to the basin where the cat was getting the wanted attention to his fur.

"He likes baths, a good plus, I already have to many damn scratches." Lovino growled petting the cat while Matthew turned on the shower head again and started washing the cat's coat. "Your the one who went to college to do this." Matthew responded and elbowed his friend in the side. "And to impress the night guard, what's his name... Antonio?" He asked with a smug smile. "Shut up you maple sucking dick!" Lovino snapped pushing him and Matthew laughed loudly. "You should really ask him out, I go drinking with him every Sunday and when we bring you up he talks on and on about how cute Lovi is." Gilbert butted in and Lovino glared murderously. Ludwig stood at the top of the basin petting at the cat who acknowledged the petting and purred loudly.

"He really likes you, for a stray at least." Matthew chimed shutting off the shower head walking over to a cabinet pulling out a fluffy towel and handed it to Ludwig who gathered the wet cat into a fluffy burrito picking him up. "I'll get a bowl of cat food." Lovino mumbled patting Matthew harshly on the back. "Make sure you get the wet food! About 2 cans would be fine!" Matthew reminded letting Ludwig dry the cat off. Lovino came back with the food and the cat dug in eating it all up and licking the area of the small plate trying to get all of it. "Aren't you just a little sweetheart?" Matthew asked stroking the cats fur, he purred rubbing against his hand, but turned quickly to see Lovino taking the plate and giving it to Ludwig telling him to go get it clean, or run it under some water. Watching as Ludwig leave, the cat started absolutely yowling. Gilbert was quick to run over and try to sooth the cat, but the way he hissed backing up into the corner of the room showed it's fear.

Ludwig came back with a can of cat food and the plate his eyes going wide. He set it down on the table and went down on his knees putting out his arms. The cat ran to him purring and rubbing against his arm. "I never seen a cat with such a strong bond with someone." Matthew murmured pushing his glasses up. "Never seen a cat that loved Ludwig that much." Gilbert said back as he opened up the new can of cat food Ludwig picked up the cat who snuggled into his arms and he set it back on the table and it licked up most of the wet cat food. Matthew went on giving the cat a check up and the cat passed every test and only need his shots to be up to date.

"Let's see who owns this cutie." Matthew smiled pulling out the chip scanner turning it on and put it over the cat's shoulders. Not a sound came off as Matthew hovered over the areas. "He doesn't have a chip." Was all Matthew said quietly, even quieter than his voice already is, turning off the scanner. "Who's going to take care of you?" Matthew asked. "I'll do it." Ludwig said to quickly and Matthew smiled scratching the cat's ear. "Are you sure, Ludwig? You are more of a dog person." He smiled softly and Ludwig just let out an airy laugh wiggling his arm that the cute auburn cat was laying on. "He grew on me, and what are you going to do when I'm gone, he'll cry." He said softly giving the cat attention making it purr in delight. "Well give him a name." Matthew offered and Ludwig took a minute looking the cat over.

"How about Feliciano, I always liked that name, and it never fitted a dog." Ludwig laughed and Matthew smiled picking the cat up, that seemed calmed down. "Well I'm going to keep little Feliciano over night to see if he has any problems for Lovino and Antonio, but that's all." Matthew smiled and Ludwig sighed feeling a bit sad to keep himself apart from Feliciano. Feliciano was taken out of the room and they listened to his yowls and cries for Ludwig. "I'll be going." Ludwig smiled leaving the room and Lovino huffed crossing his arms. "We'll be closing soon, so you'll be taking over the over night shift." This vet was a 24/7 place and during the night Lovino took over with Antonio, the night guard. Not many bad things come in at night, so Lovino gets to be there alone while Gilbert and Matthew left.

After taking the few cases sitting in the waiting room apologizing for the wait, Matthew and Gilbert were gone and Lovino was sitting at the desk on the computer. He strained his ear to hear Feliciano making a racket in the over night room. Antonio walked in with a confused face. "Shouldn't you check on that cat?" He asked leaning over the desk. "It's a new stray, he just cries without his new owner. It's the potato bastards brother." Lovino muttered standing up and walking out from the desk towards the back room with Antonio following. They walked into the room greeted by Feliciano's crying as he shook in the corner. "Come on, Feliciano, stop crying." Lovino mumbled opening the cage and letting Feliciano come out. He seemed ok with walking around the vet while everyone was gone. He seemed a bit skittish, though, getting scared when Lovino accidently dropped a file.

That night a couple of people came in with problems and Lovino helped them while Antonio watched Feliciano making sure he wasn't causing problems. When daytime came Lovino got Feliciano to go to bed and he was curled up on the waiting couch. "I was wondering if your busy tomorrow." Antonio asked standing at the door putting on his police hat while Lovino blushed. "I don't think so." He huffed a pout coming onto his face. "We can go on a date! Oh I am so excited Lovi!" Antonio laughed taking Lovino's hands and swishing them back and fourth.

"I must be going! Bye Lovi!" Antonio kissed his cheek retreating to his car and Lovino sighed liked a love sick teenager laughing as he grabbed Feliciano and danced with him across the room. Feliciano purred and rubbed at his cheek as he laughed. "He finally asked me out! Feliciano, this is perfect!" He chimed and Feliciano purred licking his cheek. A cough interrupted their happy dance, Matthew stood their in new scrubs and a coffee in his hand laughing loudly. "Oi! Shut up, you married loser!" Lovino yelled putting Feliciano in a baby hold.

"Alright, I'm happy for you, also why is Feliciano out?" Matthew asked petting the cat hello and started towards the back room with Lovino following. "He kept crying so I opened his cage to sooth him and he came out and wouldn't go back in and caused no harm so we let him wander around." He explained walking into the room with the peaceful sleeping animals filling their bowls and filled a plate with wet cat food for Feliciano. He licked his muzzle watching Matthew go outside. "We'll just keep him out until Ludwig collects him." Matthew laughed setting the plate down in the waiting room and Lovino let Feliciano go and he ate quickly. Gilbert came in with Gilbird on his shoulder and looked at Feliciano in shock.

"Family does get the best treatment." He laughed petting the cat and letting Gilbird fly to his perch. "He cries if you leave him alone. I hate to know what he went through." Lovino murmured sitting next to Feliciano and pet him letting out a yawn. "Go home Lovino, you can't push yourself." Matthew laughed opening up some files getting the pets who were coming today together. "Mmmm alright, bye Feli." Lovino mumbled petting the cat's head and walked outside with a tired look.

"He works to hard, you can't get those kinds of people easily." Matthew chuckled opening up a file and pulling out information about a dog coming for a check up who recently broke his leg. "Agree." Gilbert muttered sitting down in the fluffy chair. The day was stretched out with a cat who refused to let Matthew clip her claw and scratched him, Pierre came back and finished his check up, and a dog almost bit Gilbert for touching near his private area. Gilbert watched Ludwig come through the door and he found Feliciano quickly seeing him spread out on the couch. "Feliciano! Look!" Gilbert yelled making an older lady glare, but Feliciano lifted his head a loud meow was heard as he ran over to Ludwig rubbing his face against his leg. "It's nice to see you as well, _süßes Kätzchen_." Ludwig smiled picking up Feliciano who nuzzled his face.

"How much for the whole thing?" Ludwig asked walking to the front desk. "Well you get the discount as always, so it won't be much, we'll put it on the boys next check up so you don't need to pay today." Gilbert informed clicking some stuff in the computer and Ludwig nodded. "Do you need a kitty carrier?" Gilbert asked and Ludwig debated. "I don't think so, he wouldn't like that very much." Ludwig mumbled petting Feliciano's head who purred happily. "Well, ok, here's the stuff you need to buy to maintain Feli-chan." He gave Ludwig a piece of paper. "And everything is good! Talk to you soon Ludwig!" Gilbert gave his brother a quick hug and watched him leave going back to helping a women set up an appointment for her annoying and yappy mix breed.

 **(...)**

 **How cliché is this story, really, but that's ok. I'm not putting what Ludwig said to Feliciano in German, it's mostly good kitty and such. I hope you like this and I hope i am improving on slowing down my story. Next part is the pet store!**

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

 **-Information: Lovino and Feliciano are NOT related**

 **-Goodbye: Review, Like, and Follow the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Fell In Love With A Feline!**

 **.~.**

Ludwig sighed stroking Feliciano's fur who looked up purring. He wasn't sure if he was going to take Feliciano into the pet store, but something told him Feliciano would never leave. He put Feliciano in a baby hold opening up the door and slamming it shut. Feliciano didn't seem to care about the noise like any other cat. Ludwig walked towards the Petsmart and he walked in looking around. He's been their when he first got Aster, but that was the only time he was there. He got Bear and Blitz when he lived in Germany.

"Good morning sir!" A young lady smiled as she walked over her eyes widen. "Shouldn't your cat be a leash or in a cage, what if he runs away?" She asked with concern filling her face. Ludwig set Feliciano into the baby seat on the shopping cart and Feliciano let out a happy mew. "He's not going anywhere." Ludwig responded petting his head and leading the cart towards the cat aisle. The girl seemed to want to follow him as she watched the cat in confusion.

"Well... alright, you need anything just call, my name is Lili!" She smiled trotting back to the front desk and Ludwig shook his head. "Everyone is worried about you, it's crazy." He mumbled to the cat that purred rubbing against Ludwig's hand. He sighed taking a mouse with a bell on it tail swishing it in front of Feliciano's face who looked excited batting at it. "If you like it." He smiled softly setting it beside Feliciano's fluffy tail. He got other toys and one with catnip that Gilbert suggested.

"A scratching post or a kitty condo?" Ludwig read from the list as he walked across the aisle away from his cart. Feliciano didn't like him going far away and jumped down from his spot and walked after him. Ludwig sighed seeing Feliciano following him and petted his head looking at the scratching post and the kitty condo. "Which one do you like, Feli?" He asked and Feliciano looked at what he pointed at. He seemed to rub against the kitty condo. "I would of thought you spoiled brat." Ludwig teased grabbing the box and Feliciano went 'VE MEOW!' and chased after him.

He set it in the lower part of the cart and Feliciano jumped into his arms and he set him in the baby seat. "A litter box." Ludwig read and shut the paper steering himself towards the cat boxes. "You aren't abled to be potty trained?" Ludwig asked Feliciano who mewed and a way to say 'sorry' Ludwig just laughed softly grabbing a box and a large amount of litter. They made their way buying simple stuff and Feliciano got fitted for a collar that jingled and had his name across it. He also got a harness and leash, since Ludwig wanted to teach him how to walk outside.

Lili smiled down at the kitty giving him a treat shaped like a fish while Ludwig got some treats for his own dogs. Everything was purchased and Ludwig carried everything and Feliciano ran after him. Everything was fitted into the car and they drove home. Ludwig was a bit worried about how the dogs would react to a new family member. But when Ludwig came through the door with Feliciano they came over sniffing the cat who purred and rubbed against them.

 _"You're the guy we saw yesterday!"_ Bear said gruffly watching as his owner left the room _. "Ve~ It wasn't very nice to bark at me."_ Feliciano purred with a pout. " _Sorry little kitty, you scared us with your crying."_ Aster huffed giving Feliciano a big kiss on the head. Feliciano purred louder rubbing against the dogs. "Aster, don't drown the poor cat." Ludwig came in patting him only the head. Aster snickered in dog returning to his pack as Feliciano followed Ludwig around. "I need to shower, ugh, um stay here Feliciano, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Ludwig informed the dogs as he started up the steps.

 _"Don't get yourself in trouble, kitty."_ Bear informed and Feliciano giggled. _"My name is Feliciano, Ve!"_ He meowed loudly walking around the unfamiliar home. He came to what seems to be the living room and he saw the window a splendid idea coming to his little head. He jumped up onto the window sill and sat down in the open window letting the are come in. He laid down watching Ludwig's neiborghs pass the home with their children.

Feliciano didn't like to see one lady with blonde hair in pigtails and big breast. He felt himself reel back seeing her eyes go to him and a frown laced her lips. She was the first person to find him, but she tried to name him a ridiculous name and try to feed him something with lettuce in it and he didn't like it and bit her. She exploded in his face and made him scurry into the bush, which is where Ludwig found him.

She came stomping up the steps of the home while Feliciano fled to the couch. She knocked and rang the doorbell repeatedly. "Ludwig!" Blitz yelled which came out as a loud bark. "I'm coming, calm down!" Ludwig huffed his hair was wet and he had on a pair of pants, but no shirt. He opened the door and felt himself fill with dread seeing Alice. "What is it now." He deadpanned ruffling his hair in the towel on his shoulder. She was speechless seeing Ludwig naked and see all his muscles move.

She snapped out of it and glared. "You have Snooki!" She hissed and Ludwig stopped and froze lifting his head. "Snooki?" He asked. "Snooki?" Bear barked looking at Feliciano who was cowering in between his legs. "My cat, she is in your window!" Alice informed and Ludwig, to his pets and Alice surprise he laughed. Hysterically. "You! You tried to name a cat Snooki?!" He said breathlessly slapping his head on the door frame of the door. "And a male cat no less!" He sneered wiping a tear away and let out an airy chuckle. "Sorry, it's my cat, his name is Feliciano." He smiled going to shut the door, but Alice stopped it with her foot.

"Who cares about the dumb cat! Go on a damn date with me!" She yelled and Ludwig stopped to give a cold look to her. "How many times do I need to tell you, I'm gay!" He frowned _. "Probably gayer than Dr. Gilbert!"_ Aster tried to help making his pack laugh collectively. "Just... please, I'll stop if you just go on one date with me." She pleaded and Ludwig sighed scratching the back of his head.

 _"Don't do it Luddy!"_ Bear barked and Aster whined. "Fine. One night, tomorrow, be there and I'll treat you to dinner." Ludwig growled and she smiled widely clapping her hands and running down the walkway. Ludwig turned around to see his animals giving him disapproval looks. "I couldn't do anything. I'll make this date horrible, I promise." He smiled picking up Feliciano holding him like a baby and walking into the living room where he was going to put together the kitty condo. He sat down and pulled out the tool kit and started putting it together nagging away to his dogs and cat.

 _"Does he do this often?"_ Feliciano asked Bear and he nodded standing up. " _Well it's 5 need to alert the owner."_ Bear mumbled starting to bark and Ludwig turned and looked towards the clock. "Oh, sorry guys, feeding time." He murmured going to the kitchen filling the bowls. Feliciano got his wet food and he happily ate it near his new friends. After eating Ludwig came into the room and announced that it was bedtime. The dogs settled in the living room while Feliciano followed Ludwig upstairs and to his room.

"Oh, um your suppose to sleep downstairs." Ludwig mumbled, but Feliciano mewed and made himself comfy on the fluffy bed. Ludwig sighed laying down and Feliciano laid against his chest with happy purrs. "You're a silly cat." He said sleepily and Feliciano smiled a little licking his cheek before settling in for the night.

 **(...)**

Feliciano sat on the counter watching his owner put together a hearty meal. Steaks were on the grill, carrots were being boiled, and potatoes in the microwave. Ludwig himself wasn't dressed up, he was in normal clothing and he was snickering evilly. "She said she was a model, Feli-chan, that means all she eats is little to nothing in food. So this plan is perfect!" He explained his devious plan to his cat who mewed and rubbed against his hand. The doorbell rang and he straighten himself out and strapped on the fakest smile as he trotted towards the door. "Good afternoon, Alice." He purred taking her coat. Alice was wearing a model worthy dress that was dark black and had lace down her arms. Her hair was in pigtails and bangs held back with a few colored bobby pins.

"You don't seem very dressed up, Luddy." Alice frowned as she was lead to the kitchen and Ludwig just smiled sadly. "Sorry, I just came back from work." He lied petting Feliciano who mewed when the microwave beeped. He popped it open setting the plate down with cut potato and her face drained. "The steaks will be soon." Ludwig chimed watching her mouth 'steaks'. He went outside and Alice glared at Feliciano. "Get off the counter, Snooki." She snarled and Feliciano did nothing, but put his head to the sky. Ludwig came back with the big steaks and noticed her getting close to his cat.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "She won't get off the counter." Alice informed and Ludwig picked up Feliciano and held him like a child. "Probably, because she's a he." Ludwig mumbled showing off Feliciano's private part and than walked to the living room and set Feliciano in the cat condo hidey hole where an old blanket was that smelled of Ludwig and Feliciano was ok with being alone if he got to to have the blanket.

The dinner was awkward and weird and Alice was trying everything to make Ludwig like her. She talked about how some people can change from being gay to straight, but Ludwig just glared and kept eating. It lead them to the door and Alice smiled grabbing Ludwig's face and started attacking his mouth. The dogs started barking as Ludwig finally pushed her out the door wiping his mouth with a ready to puke attitude. Feliciano came out of the hole and purred and Ludwig sighed laying across his couch. Feliciano jumped onto his stomach and laid down.

"I wish... I wish you were real Feliciano. I would date you, marry you, everything along those lines. You get me so well." He murmured petting Feliciano's fur. _"I wish that, too."_ Feliciano mewed as he settled down to sleep and Ludwig dozed off.

 **(...)**

Ludwig woke up and he was rather happy he didn't have work today, because he slept in rather late. He felt an unfamilar weight on his chest, almost like a person was laying on him. "Feliciano, get off of me." Ludwig huffed going to push the cat off of him until he felt skin. He opened his eyes to see a full grown man with auburn hair and a lithe body snoozing on his chest. "Get off of me!" He then yelled at the naked man pushing him off.

"Mmm Luddy." He mumbled and Ludwig eyes widen, how did this thing know his name. He wasn't drunk last night, he didn't have a one night stand. Big honey colored eyes stared at him as the man licked his mouth and stretched like a cat. He noticed his hand and a scream ripped through the man as he stared at Ludwig, than back to himself, doing repeatedly.

"Where's my cat?! Feliciano!" He yelled looking around and the man let out a gasp. "I am Feliciano!" he barked hugging his body. "Your wish came true!" He giggled and Ludwig blushed red... maybe this was a good thing... and maybe it was a bad thing, but Ludwig was too confused to wonder.

 **(...)**

 **Thanks for the support on this story, Fem!England is a b-tch, oops, sorry. (Not sorry)**  
 **Feli-chan finally turned into a human and he didn't take it well :3**  
 **Also I love how sneaky Luddy is in this chapter~**

 **-Reviews and following and favoriting is my fav thing!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**He Fell In Love With A Feline!**

 **.~.**

Ludwig looked mortified as Feliciano was touching his face all over. "I'm a human! Ve~ It's like a wish came true!" Feliciano giggled touching all of his pure skin. "Why are you so happy!" Ludwig yelled looking over Feliciano's face. He was very beautiful with his new body. "I want to see my body, is there some way I can?" Feliciano asked looking up at Ludwig. "Yeah, you used it yesterday when I went in the bathroom. It's called a mirror." He answered and Feliciano's face turned to a simple blank. "So you don't have a cat that looks exactly like me?" He questioned and Ludwig face palmed grabbing Feliciano's waist, a slim loving waist, and threw him over his shoulder and walked up stairs as Feliciano let out a meow.

Ludwig sighed opening up the door to the bathroom and set Feliciano down in front of the mirror. "I'm hot!" Feliciano gasped laying his body on the counter to get very close to the mirror as he felt his face over. Ludwig just sighed looking away as his cheeks heated up and he coughed nervously. While Feliciano ogled over his, quote: beautiful body, Ludwig went to his room trying to find the smallest clothing he could find. He was rather sad to find he could only find big stuff cause he was a big man, muscular, and went back to Feliciano holding out the neatly folded clothing.

"Put these on, you will not be naked all day." He deadpanned and Feliciano looked back at him wide eyes as he clasped his hands together with a large smile grabbing the clothing and started putting on the underwear than the large sweatpants he needed to roll the waist a couple times and the long white shirt with a German band across it. "Come on, Feliciano, it's time to eat." Ludwig mumbled as he took Feliciano's hand and lead him down the steps. Feliciano was in his own little world looking around everywhere admiring being tall. He was lead to the kitchen where Ludwig forced Feliciano to sit down at the table.

"Let me get you something to eat." Ludwig spoke pouring himself some orange juice setting the plastic cup in front of Feliciano as he looked for the stash of poptarts he kept when his brother stayed over. Feliciano eyed the glass over pushing it a little, then a little more, then even more until he successfully pushed the glass off the counter and he smiled folding his hand. Ludwig's face was wide as he stared at Feliciano who looked up. "Did you push that glass off the table?" He asked grabbing a rag and started mopping up the liquid. "No... I didn't." Feliciano lied longing all the syllables. Ludwig sighed angrily seeing Bear coming into the room to figure out what went wrong.

Bear seemed interested in Feliciano as he sniffed him. _"Kitty?"_ Bear questioned with a yip. "It's me Bear!" Feliciano gasped hugging the dog around the neck and Ludwig was in awe, another time today. "You can understand him?" He asked and Feliciano nodded as he went drenched with dog spit. " _I'm hungry, tell Ludwig to feed us early!"_ Bear said slyly and Feliciano giggled covering his mouth with a petite hand. "He says he's hungry and you should feed him early!" Feliciano informed as Ludwig numbly filled the dog's bowls. "So Luddy, what do you do today?" Feliciano asked folding his hand on the table as Ludwig put down a plate of eggs and bacon. Feliciano refused to eat with the silverware and locked his hands behind his back eating only with his mouth.

Ludwig was a bit out of it watching his cat eat like a competitive eater, but he just sighed and went with the flow. "Um, I need to go into the office later, but it will only be in an hour and for hour." He informed and Feliciano whined quietly. "I need to get dress, I'll be right back." He said quickly looking at his watch that worried him about the time. He quickly fitted himself in sufficient clothing and slicked back his hair mumbling something about being late and ruining his schedule. When he walked down the steps his ears picked up someone sobbing quietly. He huffed racing down the steps worried that Feliciano hurt himself, but he didn't have to go very far to find Feliciano in a ball on the floor with the blanket from his kitty condo around his body as he cried softly.

"Feliciano?! What happen!" Ludwig demanded running over and fell to his knees. Feliciano looked up with a bliss, his lip still quivering, but he wrapped his hands around Ludwig's neck and hugged him tightly. "You came back! I thought you were leaving me forever!" He blubbered and Ludwig awkwardly rubbed his back. "I wouldn't leave you, I promise." He blushed darkly as Feliciano smiled at him fondly. "Where do you work, can I come? Please, please, please!" He pleaded and Ludwig sighed. "I work as a fitness trainer and I need to talk to a new client. You can stay here, your a big cat." Ludwig scolded and Feliciano huffed lowering his head.

"Ok Luddy, can I have a kiss and hug before you go?" He asked and Ludwig blushed harder. Maybe it was the innocent way Feliciano said it, or the way he had the most enticing way of calling him Luddy. Instead of feeling a loathing hatred when Alice said it, it felt so loving coming from the boy with big honey colored eyes and auburn hair. Ludwig stood up motioning for Feliciano to follow him. Feliciano draped the comfort blanket over his shoulder and followed Ludwig to the garage door. Ludwig gave him a crushing hug and fierce kiss on the forehead, like the way you did to children. Feliciano giggled childishly looping his arms around Ludwig's neck to be closer. "I really need to go, don't get into trouble, don't touch anything electrical, don't answer the door, and if you have a problem press 2 on the phone and you will contact me, understand?" He asked pressing on Feliciano's shoulders.

"capitano capito!" Feliciano saluted with the wrong hand. Ludwig ignored the confusing feeling of Feliciano knowing Italian and he didn't know Italian, but he assumed he said yes. He fixed Feliciano's salute before leaving the house. Feliciano stood at the door for a while waiting for Ludwig to come back screaming psyche and hugging him, but after 10 minutes Feliciano doubted that would happen. He lowered his head sadly walking upstairs taking a whiff of the soothing smell Ludwig have. He twisted his body up the steps and looked down the small hallway. He knew the first door lead to Luddy's room and the bathroom, but he wasn't sure what the last door was. He walked slowly to the door pushing it open and hid behind the blanket waiting for something to attack him, but nothing came. He carefully looked inside the large room that had bookshelves covering every wall and a small desk off to the left with a large hand made computer with Luddy's work papers in a neat pile. His eyes landed on the large reading nook with the window that looked off onto the street and he got to watch everyone.

He grabbed a random book from the shelve and made himself at home on the day bed and looked out the window with the book pressed to his chest. He looked over the cover seeing it had a black cat looking into a puddle where a little boy was sitting just like the cat, the book named Nightmare. He opened it up carefully looking over the words on the page. He was glad his big brother, Romano, taught him to read a long time ago. While they were cramped in the attic away from the bad man who took their mother they would busy themselves by learning stuff by themselves. He missed Romano and wished he could be with his big brother again, but he was long gone, taken by a care worker and away from Feliciano.

He wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek and opened up the book and started reading. It was a calm story about a young boy who found a cat on the streets that could talk and the end of the book was the cat tricking the boy into changing body so the cat could go free and the boy was trapped as the poor cat. He liked the book though, it was a bit scary and had a spooky plot line. Feliciano took up a hand rubbing at his eye and yawned widely. He lowered his body down on the day bed bringing the old red blanket higher up his body as he fell into a mid day siesta.

Ludwig came back he felt a bit happier about getting the meeting over and it would stop stressing him. Middle aged women trying to get back their 20s figure were the bane of his day. He was a bit confused to not find Feliciano downstairs and made his way upstairs. He looked around seeing the library's door was open. He pushed it open quietly and almost awed seeing Feliciano laying across the day bed with the soft red blanket falling off his body and pooling on the floor. The book was laying in a V shape on the floor. He picked up the book a little embarrassed over the title and slid it in it's rightful place because only him would alphatise his library. He picked up the blanket smiling at the thick knitting. It was a gift from his elderly mother still living in Germany, she was worried about him not being warm enough in American and sent him with the beautifully knitted red blanket.

"Mutti." He muttered with a fond smile tucking Feliciano back up with the blanket and kissing his head softly before leaving him in peace. Feliciano's face turned into a lazy smile as he hugged the blanket and rolled a bit getting comfy.

Outside the main antagonist of this cliché story, Alice, was parking her bike at Ludwig's mailbox ready to ask for another date. She surveyed the house finding a man she never knew sleeping in the nook where Ludwig always did when he was over worked. She furrowed her eyebrows seeing her Luddy fixing the man's blanket and kissing his head before leaving the area of the house. A possessive, obsessive feeling came over her as she walked to the door knocking violently. Ludwig opened the door with his same bored beyond belief expression that turned into to bliss to see her! _"Alice! Your back, I changed my mind about being gay and want to be hereto because your French kissing in the hallway was amazing!"_ was what Alice heard.

"What do you want." Ludwig actually said crossing his arms as she huffed. "Who is that person in your window sleeping, are you cheating on me?!" She demanded and Ludwig felt a bit bad for her. "When did you think we were dating?" He questioned and she tighten her hands into a fist running up and beating on his chest. Ludwig was amazed of how hard she could punch and cry at the same time. "Last night! Didn't you remember the kiss at the door!" She sobbed and Ludwig sighed pulling her off of his body and clenching his hand around her shoulders.

"I never wanted to go on a date with you, because I'm dating the man in the window." _"Nice white lie, Ludwig."_ Ludwig thought bitterly, but his eyes focused on the young girl crying. "He was upset to hear you were trying to date me, he even cried!" _"He did cry this morning, another white lie."_ Alice sniffled and kicked him in the shin making him yelp and fall to his ass. "You are mine, Ludwig Beilschmidt! Forever!" She snarled stomping away as Ludwig sighed shaking his head. He wished he could throw her away.

 **(...)**

Ludwig thought he should get Feliciano checked out, make sure he was 100% human and didn't have any cat in him that would be hurting him. Getting Feliciano in the car was a hassle and he would only go if he got a hug, kiss, and his blanket. Ludwig just resorted to calling the blanket Feliciano's, because he never used, but Feliciano liked it. He pulled into the parking lot and took Feliciano's hand and lead him into the calm looking vet.

"Hey Luddy!" Gilbert chimed waving, but he was rather confused to see a man wearing Ludwig's clothing carrying his Mutti's blanket around his shoulders and he was holding his little brother's hand in a vice grip. "I need your help, and alone." Ludwig barked pulling the slender man along with them into a room where nobody was. Gilbert watched quietly seeing Ludwig lead the man to the metal table making him sit on it.

"Where's the dogs and Feliciano?" Gilbert questioned and Ludwig sighed angrily. "I brought Feliciano." He motioned to the man on the table and Gilbert started laughing hysterically. "That's not Feliciano! Feliciano is a cat!" He joked and Ludwig sighed ripping the red blanket from the auburn haired man and real tears came from the man. Ludwig proceeded to carry the blanket out of the room closing it angrily. The man started bawling and Gilbert ran trying to sooth him, but he was literally scratched by the male's nails and he curled up in a ball muttering the word 'Luddy' under his breath.

"Ludwig! Get back in here!" Gilbert panicked and Ludwig came back quickly draping the blanket around Feliciano's shoulders and hugged him tightly as he gripped Ludwig pulling the back of his shirt angrily. "That's really him..." Gilbert said in disbelief putting a band aid on the scratch on his hand. "I'm getting Matthew." Gilbert disappeared quickly and came back pulling Matthew into the room who stared like he saw something amazing.

"Hey Feliciano, remember me, I'm Dr. Williams." Matthew smiled awkwardly coming over. Feliciano looked over at him and let out a whine hugging Ludwig tighter. "Here, let me sit down." Ludwig pried Feliciano's hands and nails from the back of his shirt pulling a plastic chair over sitting down and holding out his arm that Feliciano held tightly. "Good morning, Dr. Williams." Feliciano muttered shyly looking down at Ludwig's arm. "It's just a normal check up, don't worry." He assured pulling out some equipment. He pulled on some glove feeling Feliciano's face over and looking in his hair for anything wrong, but all Matthew could find was a soft spot. Feliciano's body was actually a bit skinny for his age, which looked to be 19 or 23.

"Feliciano, do you remember where you born, and or the date?" He questioned pulling out a paper on the clipboard. "March 17, Rome, in an attic." Feliciano answered quickly and Matthew nodded writing down what he said. "Siblings and parents names?" He showed the list and Feliciano nodded. "I have a brother name Romano and my mom's name was Daisy and my father's name was Gino." He smiled fondly and Matthew nodded again giving Feliciano the board to fill out himself. "You look to be very healthy Feliciano, surprising that you turned into a human!" Matthew exclaimed and Feliciano looked up with a bliss smile.

"Luddy made a wish I would become a human and it came true! And he's so nice and let's me sleep in his bed and saved me from the scary girl with huge boobs!" Feliciano went on saying how nice Ludwig was while gripping onto his arm. Matthew laughed quietly while Ludwig glared at them.

 **(...)**

 _This chapter is probably my favorite one cause it's so cute and you get to learn more about Feliciano! Even thought Feliciano and Lovino aren't related, Feliciano has a brother named Romano who will come into play a little later!_  
 _All the reviews make me so happy! I am in bliss to know you guys like it~_

 _So Review, Favorite, and Follow and I don't Hetalia!_


	4. Chapter 4

**He Fell In Love With A Feline!**

 **._.**

 _"Veneziano, stay here." Romano whispered as they huddled under the ruined sofa as they heard irregular footsteps. "Ok, big brother." Feliciano whispered, he knew where he was and he hated this dream every time. Even the old name sent the butter knife deeper into his arm. He watched the auburn colored kit burrow his way to the open and he looked around. A person with no face came and grabbed Romano and Feliciano let out a whine. "Hey! Put me down you freak!" He heard his brother cry as he thrashed and soon his cries were mere whispers._

 _"Romano?" He called and no one came. "Romano?!" He demanded burrowing his way out of the sofa and looked around finding absolutely no one. All he saw was the large boxes packed to the ceiling, the book open to a random page that they were reading, and the flash light they used at night. "Romano! Where are you?! Mi Fratello?" He called let out a sob as he couldn't find his brother anywhere. He spotted a large hole in the floor and assumed it was the way out. He jumped down to appear in a dark room. "Romano? Are you there?" He questioned the darkness and walked quietly forward. The room appeared to be a hoarding as he climbed up on the boxes. The box gave out under his weight and he caved into the box._

 _"This is how you hunt." He heard Romano's voice as he spotted the day dream. His small brother was laying close to the ground wiggling his butt as Feliciano looked intently at what he was doing. He pounced on the mouse killing it and he turned around with the baby mouse hanging from his mouth. He dropped it and sent his brother a warm, fond smile. "You see Veneziano, it's not so hard, have a try!" He persuaded and Feliciano watched himself run and chase a mouse around the floor as Romano laughed._

 _Feliciano looked down to find himself falling again from a weak spot of the box, but instead of finding another memory he was in Ludwig's arms as a human. He quickly grasped his neck to balance himself as Ludwig made an angry noise carrying him out of the garage and throwing him out of the curb. Feliciano looked up teary eyed as Ludwig put his arm around Alice's waist "I'm glad you got rid of that stupid cat, it would mess up my new black dress!" Alice laughed and Ludwig smiled kissing the top of her forehead. Again at the moment Feliciano felt himself alone. Completely alone, and he didn't like being alone._

In the real world Feliciano jolted awake with the blanket bunched up into his fist. He looked around finding himself in the library. Ludwig said he should have his own bed and offered him the day bed in the library, but Ludwig didn't know of Feliciano's fear. Many people didn't know of this dark fear that Feliciano was given, it being called Monophobia, also being known as the fear of being alone or left in solitude. He didn't want Luddy to ever leave him, and he meant that. He wanted to be with Ludwig forever, well until he died and could be buried in the same coffin.

 _"That's a bit far..."_ Feliciano thought bitterly as he stood up draping the blanket over his shoulder and crept into the hallway and into Ludwig's bedroom. He watched Ludwig lay stiff as a board sleeping with his hands folded over his stomach. Feliciano walked quietly over to the bed and sat down watching Ludwig's face ready to split if he saw him move or change position. Seeing Ludwig was fast asleep he laid down putting the blanket over himself and curled around Ludwig's body coming as close to him as he wanted. He wished he could be here forever.

 **(...)**

Ludwig woke up by his usual alarm clock, but today he felt extremely tired. He rolled over cuddling the bedmate.

Wait.

Bedmate?

Ludwig jolted upwards to find Feliciano sleeping in his bed. His face was soothed, but he looked actually tired. He felt himself raise a shaky hand and let his hand card through Feliciano's thick locks and petted his head. Feliciano leaned into the touch. "I'll be back, don't freak out." He mumbled kissing his head softly and quietly heading towards the shower. As Ludwig did all his normal stuff in the morning such as showering, brushing his teeth, and slicking his hair back, he walked back into the room to find Feliciano staring at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ludwig questioned going to put on his work shirt and pants that were just normal shorts. "I want to come with you." Feliciano demanded and his eyes harden in full seriousness. Ludwig was debating what he should do with Feliciano, but gave in with a heavy sigh. "Fine, come here." Ludwig ordered and Feliciano left the blanket on the bed, big surprise, and ran over standing tall. He picked the smallest muscle shirt and shorts. So he had sweet Feli in a pink top and yellow bottoms that fluffed up like life jackets. He looked pretty adorable, but also a bit foolish.

"You work as a fitness trainer! I remember you telling me that!" Feliciano blabbered on hugging Ludwig's arm. "You have a sharp mind." Ludwig praised and Feliciano beamed at him. As they finished breakfast (Ludwig making sure not to put any glasses near Feliciano, because he wasn't dealing with spilled juice again) he was washing the dishes in the sink. "So, Feli, are you going to bring the blanket?" He asked, he was just merely wondering, but Feliciano seemed to freeze when his attachment to Ludwig's blanket was brought up as well his cheeks lite up. "I was thinking it could stay home." He stuttered with a cheeky smile and Ludwig shut off the sink with the back of his hand and grabbed the towel rubbing away the water.

"Then you will be fine." He huffed putting the towel back neatly on the rack and looked through the cabinet finding his water bottle and started filling it up with freezing cold water. "What will I be doing?" Feliciano questioned as he walked over hopping on top of the counter and kicked his leg making a thumping noise. Ludwig shut off the tap once again and grabbed Feliciano's knee and a simple motion for him to stop creating a racket. "You can either help in the daycare area or the front desk." He explained and Feliciano's eyes lite up.

He loved children very much and a daycare was spilling with children. "I want to be with children!" Feliciano barked clapping his hands together once and a bliss smile appeared on his face. "I am excited for you." Ludwig said with no emotion as he ruffled Feliciano's hair and put the cap on his drink. "Alice's twin brother works there, he will be glad to get some help." He then explained as he walked out the door. Feliciano's face filled with dread as he hurried out the door and grabbed Ludwig's hand. "Is A-A-Arthur like Alice?" He stuttered and Ludwig let out a deep laugh that calmed Feliciano's nerves. "Arthur's a married man with adopted twins, I'm sure your safe." He calmed and Feliciano smiled running into the car seat hoping he could sit on Ludwig's lap, but he was sadly declined in favor of Ludwig needing to focus on the road.

Feliciano didn't like the look of the building. It wasn't warm and inviting like the vet nor small and cozy like Ludwig's house. It looked like a huge warehouse with the words 'Beilschmidt's Gym' written largely in green with a purple logo of a B in a circle. Ludwig got to park in a special place in front and Feliciano was lead inside the building that was so big he felt like he was to get lost.

"Good morning, Ludwig." A man who looked a lot like Alice snickered. He was hunched over the front desk helping the Japanese man with something on the computer. "What are two doing?" Ludwig snapped walking around the desk to see them trying to erase the drawing on the computer they were crudely drawing. "Is that Mrs. Millie?" He snickered looking at the computer drawing that probably Arthur drew, because Kiku was a better artist.

"Her child is a devil and she has a body image she will never get." Arthur snapped and Kiku agreed softly. "As much as I agree, I am not allowed too." Ludwig muttered exiting out the drawing, but not before saving it and placing his finger on his lip and they all laughed evilly. "Who's that, bloke?" Arthur noticed Feliciano asking and Ludwig froze, he made up a quick lie in his head and ran over placing his hand either side of Feliciano's shoulder and clamped his hands tightly making Feliciano squeak and look up at him.

"This... is my boyfriend, visiting from Italy, we met on a dating website, isn't that right Feliciano?" He asked his lip curling into a scary smile. Feliciano stuttered out a yes and covered his eyes. "That was a really shitty lie." Arthur deadpanned leaning against the front desk. "Really, Ludwig-san, it was." Kiku muttered and Ludwig let out a huff and pushed Feliciano forward to Arthur. "Take care of him for the day, he is like a child so listen closely." He snapped covering Feliciano's ears. "Don't let him near any outlets, don't laugh at his excitement over little things, he takes siestas in the mid day, and if he does anything strange call me." He hissed and Arthur sent him a scared nod.

"Mrs. Millie, welcome back!" Ludwig chimed as she looked over the scene with cold green eyes. Her child with the same narrowed green eyes and thick curly brown hair stood there with her nose in the air. Ludwig loved seeing his clients loose the weight and watch their lives change, it was his highlight of his day to hear about a 300 pound man who lost weight until he was 150 tell about how he got a date and how excited he was. Mrs. Millie was a different case, she was an 'over-weight' person who was stuck up. She didn't want to go on the diet plans he suggested, she ate whatever she wanted to be truthful, she made fun of Arthur and Kiku for having a 'bad job' when they really didn't, hell she wouldn't even let Ludwig address her by her first name.

"Like always, Ludwig." She huffed fretting her child over to Arthur. She gave him an evil smile making Feliciano hide behind Arthur. "What's with your new employee." Mrs. Millie demanded and Ludwig played his part well, gasping. "That's my boyfriend, please refrain from making fun of him, he's fun another country." He explained quickly and Mrs. Millie glared daggers muttering something homophobic and walked away with Ludwig following her.

"Would you like to come into the daycare?" Arthur asked the 7 year old who glared, but followed. Kiku waved at Feliciano as he left with a careless smile and went back to typing away on the computer. The daycare was a large room with a half wall walk way so you could look in, but also you could put up a gate so the children couldn't run away. Arthur locked the gate behind Feliciano and Vivian. She sulked over a play house pulling out some dolls and played by herself. Feliciano sighed watching as Arthur ignored her sitting on the small kid table and read the magazine sitting on the table while sipping his coffee.

Feliciano walked over and sat down next to the girl with a smile and tilted his head to the side. "Are you playing with the dolls?" He questioned pulling out a Barbie and petted down her matted hair from excessive play. "What does it look like." Vivian snapped as she looked with her pretty iconic Barbie who had her long blonde hair and she wore a long wedding dress. "Can I play?" He asked and she looked down sadly. "Mama said I shouldn't play with people like you." Vivian uttered and Feliciano let out a sad whine. "What do you mean by people like me? Your mom doesn't want you to play with grown ups?" He asked and Vivian shook her head. "I mean gay people, she said they are bad people, Mr. Kirkland doesn't like me, so he is bias towards us anyways." She explained and Feliciano giggled softly.

"Well that's ok, my brother didn't like gay people as well, I think he was just denying the feeling. We can still play dolls though, I can't corrupt you." He smiled poking her side to get her attention. "A-Alright! I'm Alexa and you can be Maria, we also have a cat named Butterscotch!" She laughed pulling out the plastic cat that was a Bengal. "I can play the kitty!" Feliciano grabbed the cat making it scamper around the wooden floor. "Come back here Butterscotch, I want to put you in this dress!" Vivian made her doll hold a frilly animal dress. Feliciano mewed realistically, because duh, he was an ex-cat, and ran towards to Alexa and she fumbled to put on the dress.

"Your kitty looks good in that dress!" Feliciano said in a higher voice for Maria making her walk into the doll house, he then lost his grip making the doll fall to the floor and Vivian gasped, making her character jump. "I'm a clumsy person! Excuse me!" Feliciano laughed and Vivian laughed as well. They played together and became quick friends.

During their bonding Arthur was speechless.

 **(...)**

"Vivian! Mommy is here!" Mrs. Millie came running into the room and she watched Vivian turn and look as she was coloring a picture on the small table with Arthur and Feliciano. "Can we hang it up?" Vivian asked excitedly looking down at her fail of a turtle she was attempting to draw. "Ve~ Of course we can!" Feliciano turned to Arthur who gave him a sheepish smile going into his desk and pulled out a roll of tape. Vivian's turtle went up, also with Feliciano's cute cat, and Arthur's mint colored rabbit with wings. The only reason it was mint was because Vivian demanded it have some color and handed him a green crayon.

"Look at these beautiful artwork, we should take pictures." Feliciano teased and she giggled as he picked her up and carried her to her angry mother who didn't like being ignored. "Bye bye, Feli." She muttered sadly as she was lead out of the gate and she ran to her mom taking her hand and they left. "You just amaze me, Feliciano." Arthur said breathlessly as a mom came in with a baby and Feliciano took him with a huge smile promising the mother he would take care of him and grabbed the baby bag and took the sleeping baby to the crib in the corner laying him in as people came filtering in.

"It's an instinct!" Feliciano chimed winking placing his hand on his hip with a smirk. Arthur was again speechless. If it wasn't for him being married and Ludwig 'dating' him, Arthur didn't believe anything Ludwig said about them dating, because Feliciano was way out of his league, he probably hit on Feliciano and his love of children.

"You know, tomorrow my husband will be coming and dropping off my kids, if your coming back I think they would be excited to see you." Arthur offered and Feliciano looked very excited. "Feliciano." Ludwig's deep voice cut off their conversation as he walked in, he smelled of sweat, but that would expectable being his job. "Luddy! Are we coming back to tomorrow!" Feliciano was starting to ramble as he jumped over the gate with grace and hugged Ludwig blabbering. Ludwig sent a helpless look to Arthur who winked crossing his arms as Feliciano started dragging him out.

 **(...)**

A cat was laying on the nicely made bed watching his 'owner' come out of the shower ruffling his hair in the towel. The cat was an odd one with dark whiskey colored eyes and a nice fluffy coat that was cream with darker amber markings. "Toma, what should I wear?" Said owner asked, the cat cringed at the name, why couldn't he just tell that brain-dead shit face that his name _Romano._ Romano mewed and put his head in the air pointing his nose more towards the white button down. "You make dressing easier!" The owner gasped petting Romano and turned to put his shirt on.

 **(...)**

 **(Aurthor Note: Let's put Feliciano together with kids and make Male Arthur have a tiny crush on him, what could go wrong!**  
 **Now time to answer questions:**  
 **Josie, this stuff happens when you have no Beta, I should really read work aloud, but I'm terribly lazy.**  
 **Hi! What you were saying the USUK, I suck at writing USUK, I am a vivid FRUK shipper. I was going to make a male Arthur for a while now, I just needed to shove him into a job.**  
 **Also Matthew has nothing to do the story, but be the vet with Gilbert. Matthew was just being nice, but he's also the vet and a cat's first reaction to someone of his title is to be scared of what he going to do. We have new information about Romano! He's alive, surprise, and his owner calls him Toma, short for Tomato, now with those facts you can narrow it down to two people!)**


	5. Chapter 5 (FINALLY)

**He Fell In Love With A Feline!**

 **^.^**

Face pace breath, hands gripping the fabric of the couch, red faced, pounding heart. Feliciano needed to hide, the danger he was feeling was able to bristle his own hair to stand like a cat's fur. "Damn it Feliciano, it's just a bath!" Ludwig roared running down the steps. Feliciano was being a stupid cat again and it pissed him off. "I will not go down in water!" Ludwig's cat yelled from under the couch. He sighed angrily face palming as the dogs came around trying to help. The front door was open to bring in some air and the dogs were able to walk in and out. The only downside of the door being open was that Feliciano was stark naked and was hiding under the couch.

"Feliciano, I think you would like the water now that you don't have fur." He tried to helping leaning over the side of the couch to see Feliciano licking the back of his hand and grooming his hair. "That's gross, Feliciano, stop that." He scolded and Feliciano glared continuing. Ludwig sighed laying on the couch and Feliciano lifted his head to see Ludwig. "You need to have a bath, please." Ludwig pleaded and Feliciano's lip quivered as he came out from behind the couch, noticing his nudity he covered up his private parts and Ludwig almost cried of joy that Feliciano was becoming self-aware. He got up taking Feliciano to the bathroom where the tub was filled with hot water. When Ludwig went to leave, to let Feliciano work out his mid-life crisis he was stopped by Feliciano grabbing his wrist.

"Please come in with me..." He stuttered shyly pointing to the bath. If it meant Feliciano was going to clean, he would of jumped out of his window. He took off his clothing settling in the bath that Feliciano should of been taking. Feliciano was a scared mess touching the water with his finger testing out anything he could while Ludwig was losing his patience. "Just come in, it'll be fine." Ludwig said once again taking a hold of Feliciano's hand and pulled him until he was siting on his lap in the water. "You know, this isn't so bad!" Feliciano gasped splashing the water. Ludwig gave the invisible camera a: Are you fucking kidding me look, before turning back to Feliciano handing him the shampoo. "Make sure your hair is wet before applying this, don't get it in your eyes, I'm here if you need anything." He grunted letting Feliciano read the back to get clearer instructions.

Ludwig was not feeling very well, but it may of been his nerve. He was woken up yesterday to his phone ringing. He had to reach over Feliciano to grab it, wondering if it was Arthur calling in sick for one of his kids. Ludwig found that Arthur's children liked to get really sick in the middle of the night and he would leave him messages in the morning of why he couldn't come with a child crying in the background. It wasn't Arthur for the first time, it was man asking him if he was Ludwig Beilschmidt in German. Ludwig sat up in his bed confirming he was in German and petted Feliciano's bed hair.

The man went on to explain his mother was hospitalized for having a heart attack and Ludwig was about to cry wondering if she was alright. He was told he should come to Germany as soon as possible. Ludwig then called Gilbert telling him everything and Gilbert responded saying he would get the tickets. Ludwig really didn't want to bring Feliciano knowing he could possibly meet his mother and he wasn't sure what to say. Matthew was coming so he was out of the question, he didn't want Arthur nor Kiku to take care of Feliciano, but he had one more person he could ask.

After pleading, crying, and promises of tomatoes, he got Lovino to take care of Feliciano. Some how Matthew told Lovino about Feliciano changing species and Lovino was pretty chill with the idea saying it would be fine. Lovino even said that he was watching the night guards cat since Antonio was going out of the country to visit his family and his cat would cost more money to come onto the plane. Feliciano was excited to meet another cat, but Lovino said he needed to be washed since he was sure it been 4 days since Feliciano changed and he never washed himself.

Ludwig watched Feliciano dip down in the water rubbing at his hair before coming up with a tight breath pouring a generous amount of shampoo in the palm of his hand before rubbing it in harshly. Ludwig took his hand making a cover on Feliciano's forehead so the bubbles wouldn't get into his closed eyes. Feliciano went down in the water getting all the soap out of his hair before coming up giggling. "This is fun!" He exclaimed turning around and smiled at Ludwig. "How should I get out?" He asked and Ludwig sighed pulling the plug so the water would drain and stood up, Feliciano's eyes widen, for a reason everyone should know. (In a sexual way)

"Come here." Ludwig motioned and Feliciano stood up getting engulfed with a fluffy towel and one being thrown over his head, Ludwig drying the water from his hair as Feliciano let out a bubbly laughter. Ludwig gave Feliciano back his clothing, he was holding them hostage and Feliciano put on the sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Ludwig took in consideration and bought Feliciano clothing for the house and also work. Feliciano liked the sweatshirt that had a cat face on it and Ludwig had to agree that the cat looked a lot like Feliciano.

"Will you pack your bag or should I?" He asked and Feliciano smiled hugging Ludwig, which he now accepted them. "I'll be fine, you already gave me a list!" Feliciano smirked slipping past Ludwig and pranced into the room. "Yeah... I did." Ludwig muttered quietly not knowing why he had a nagging feeling for leaving Feliciano behind.

 **(...)**

Feliciano laid on a beach towel in front of Ludwig's house while the dogs sat next to him. Ludwig told him to leave him alone so he could work while shoving something he could sit on outside. Feliciano felt happy to be outside watching people pass the house waving at him and he would send them an excited wave back. He watched Alice come down by the house and she made a beeline into Ludwig's drive way with her friend, another blonde model.

She stood in front of Feliciano and the dogs growled, Feliciano couldn't understand what Bear was saying, but it was something against the person who thought it would be cool to name him Snooki. "Hey kid, where's my boyfriend?" She asked looking around and Feliciano face scrunched up. "He's packing for Germany." He said in quiet voice and Alice turned towards him like he confessed to killing Ludwig.

"Why wouldn't he tell me he was going to Germany?! I could come with him!" She exclaimed running into the house. Her friend stood their awkwardly sucking on the straw of her drink and gave Feliciano a side glance. "Dude, it's alright, she does this shit all the time. It's Luddy this, Luddy that, Notice me Senpai!" Her friend shouted the last part and Feliciano giggled letting the girl sit down on his towel. "My name is Amelia Jones, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Feliciano shook it, a shiver going down his spine from her cold hands that was the result of the frosty drink.

"Get out of my house!" A roar past the door and Alice was pushed out of the house. "I told you guard the house!" Ludwig yelled at Feliciano and the group of dogs slamming the door shut. "Oops." Feliciano giggled and Amelia roared with laughter at her friend. "Shut up Amelia you useless lesbian!" Alice cried as she laid on the ground, the bows in her hair were now mere ribbons. Amelia only winked helping her friend up "Have fun in Germany!" Amelia shouted to Ludwig's open window. "Thank you, Amelia!" Was yelled back and Alice looked hurt to hear that Ludwig paid attention to her friend and not her.

After the girls left Ludwig pulled his car out from the garage and started packing his suitcase and Feliciano's duffle. "First stop, vet." Ludwig mumbled to himself opening the back door of the car. "Let's go!" The dogs were quick to jump into the car and Feliciano shut the door behind them twirling around and pranced to the front seat of the car. The car ride was short and Ludwig opened the door for the dogs and they walked casually into the vet. A female intern with wavy brown hair and blue eyes was doing her job at the front desk. "Oh, Mr. Beilschmidt, your brother told me you would be coming!" She smiled walking out and petting the dog. Ludwig searched for a name tag, Ina. "Thank you, Ina. We'll be back soon." He promised and the girl laughed. "Call me Ian." She smirked putting her hand on her wide hips.

"That's like the same exact thing." Feliciano stuttered peeking around Ludwig's back to stop her mindless flirting. "Of course not, it's a nickname, doll." She confirmed turning around. "Let's go doggies!" She walked towards the back, dogs following her heel with confusion. "Next is Lovino's house." Ludwig sighed letting Feliciano back into the car. He drove to the area where townhouses were and parked in 6764 driveway walking to the end unit knocking on the door while Feliciano got his bag that had clothing and his blanket. Lovino opened the door and looked tired sipping the cup of coffee leaning against the door.

"Good morning, Potato-bastard." Lovino muttered stepping aside so Ludwig could walk into his 3 bedroom townhouse. "It's 1 o'clock." Ludwig corrected and Lovino shot him the middle finger. "Hey, your Feliciano, remember me?" He asked and Feliciano nodded. "Oh you're one of the vets! You were my favorite!" He smiled brightly while Lovino went dark red. "Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled Feliciano's hair and turned away to put his cup away. "Hey, Feliciano, you know I'll miss you." Ludwig said quietly giving Feliciano hug, it felt like he was never going to see Feliciano again. "I know, are you going to call me every night?" He asked and Ludwig chuckled. "Of course, your my Feli." He sighed and didn't know what came over him. He took Feliciano's face in gentle hands and they met in the middle in a short swift kiss. Feliciano blushed and stepped back and Ludwig smiled naturally for once. "Bye Feliciano, see you in a week." He said quietly and Feliciano ran back they shared another kiss before Ludwig had to leave.

"I would call that bestiality, but your a human." Lovino scared Feliciano as he was standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh my." Feliciano smiled shyly quickly brushing past Lovino. "Here, let me show you your room." Lovino snickered evilly leading Feliciano up the stairs.

 **(...)**

"Have you ever had pasta?" Lovino asked as he stirred the pot taking the wooden spoon out tapping it on the brim of the pot. Feliciano was sitting at the small table watching Lovino's every move. He shook his head. "But you sound so Italian, bullshit. Wait to have it." Lovino snapped and Feliciano chuckled. There conversation was cut off by someone opening the front door. Feliciano thought it was robber until the security guard called Lovino's name and then they had a short kiss. "Hey, are you cheating on me?" Antonio teased hugging Lovino's hip as he looked at Feliciano. "You wish." Lovino smiled and sighed. "Where's that cat." He deadpanned and Antonio only rubbed the back of his neck.

"In the car, Tomato didn't want to come." He said sheepishly and Lovino only sighed. "Maybe he'd be calmer around Feliciano, he's like an ex-cat." Lovino thought aloud as Antonio only shrugged at the idea running down to the door and came back with a cat hissing and spitting inside it's cage. _"Let me out!"_ The cat screamed and Feliciano froze as Antonio set the cage down in the living room opening it and stepping back to let the angry furball roam free. Feliciano stood there wide eyed and stepped back at the cat staring back at him with whiskey eyes.

"Romano." He whispered tears escaping his eyes as Romano stopped his angry movements, his eyes widening and his face turning to pure horror _. "Veneziano?!"_

 _ **(...)**_

 _I dub thee chapter, FINALLY, since:_  
 _Feliciano and Ludwig FINALLY kissed_  
 _Feliciano FINALLY met his brother_  
 _Feliciano is FINALLY coming self-aware_

 _More to come and yandere!Alice is what I am going for, just you wait to you see what she does to Feliciano-kun._


End file.
